


The New Kenzi

by wolfgirl3042



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/M, Hale alive, Humor, Kenzi dead, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfgirl3042/pseuds/wolfgirl3042
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team have met, but a few years later they separate. Kenzi dies but Hale is alive. Reviews are welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She Arrives

She ran as fast as she could till she saw a building with lights on. She ran up the stairs and knocked on the first door she came to. The building didn’t look like much but it would be her sanctuary for the night. She banged as hard as she could on the rusty door. She heard rustling and someone stubbing their toe and cursing at the pain. Someone quickly opened the door. He looked no older than 22 0r 23. “Hello, can I help you?” he asked politely looking down. “Yes, I think I’m being followed so I turned to the first building I found.” She said looking up into his eyes. “Do you know who’s following you?” she shook her head and looked to the cell phone she was holding that had died.  
“OK, come in.” he said motioning her in. She hesitantly walked in the loft that looked like it was half gym and half house. “You can go sit on the couch, do you want some juice or something?” he said motioning to the fridge. She shook her head again afraid to speak any more than she should. “OK” he took a seat on the couch opposite of her and placed two coffee cups on the table. She wondered why, did she look like she drank coffee? “Who’s here, sweetie?” a woman called from the other room. The small woman walked in the room with matching pajamas on. The girl didn’t even bother to turn to her. “I found this girl on our doorstep, she said someone was following her.” The man said as the girl walked to the table. She picked up the coffee and began to drink it. “What’s your name?” the woman asked tilting her head. The girl gulped hard. “Um, Kira.” The girl said rubbing her wrists, a habit she developed over the years.  
“Hello, Kira. I’m Dyson and this is Ciara.” Ciara looked over to the tall blonde man and smiled slightly. “So where do you live?” the blonde woman smiled and politely asked. “I don’t live anywhere.” Kira said shyly. “You’re homeless?” Dyson asked in a firm but gentle tone. “Yes, I used to live with my mom but she died and there were no shelters or homes I could go to so I went into an orphanage, but no one wants to adopt a teenager.” Kira told her story as Ciara wiped away a loose tear. “Well, I can help you with that, you see I’m a cop.” Kira quickly went wide eyed. “You’re that Dyson?” she asked truly shocked. “I don’t know what you mean.” He looked quizzically at the young girl. “My mother said if I ever got in trouble you would help me.” The girl looked excited at this new revelation. “Who is your mother?” the blonde woman asked. “Her name is Kenzi, Kenzi Malikov.” The young girl said. “Your mom, did she mention, a woman named Bo?” he said wide-eyed. “Yes, she told me they were best friends. Do you know where she lives, by chance?” the young girl asks. “Yes, did your mom tell you anything else about us?” he leans in. “No, just that you’d help me and you all were friends.”  
“OK, well it’s a big day tomorrow, so let’s get some rest. I have a guest bedroom you can use.” He led Kira to the guest bedroom and gave her some baggy pajamas that were 10 sizes bigger than her. As soon as Kira’s head hit the pillow sleep overtook her. Dyson pull the covers over her shoulders and tucked her in. He turned to exit but Ciara was blocking his way, just smirking. “What?” he asked tilting his head and smiling. “Nothing, I just never seen you handle a kid before.” She said her smirk turning to a giant smile from ear to ear. “OK, let’s go to bed.” That night Kira couldn’t get much sleep she kept dreaming about her pursuer, she wondered who he was.  
She woke to the sound of thunder. OH, how she hated thunderstorms. Another loud crackle was let out and a flash of lightning struck the earth. With another loud boom she dashed to the room of two sleeping adults and climbing on the bed. She curled up to Ciara and started to cringe at the continuing booms. Ciara and Dyson woke to the sudden intruder and Dyson let out a small chuckle. “You’re afraid of thunderstorms?” he said looking to the ball curled up next to Ciara. “It’s not funny!” Kira yelled in pure panic. Another loud boom sounded off and Kira curled deeper and deeper into Ciara. “Dyson!” Ciara shoved Dyson’s shoulders. “Okay, sorry, it’s just your so like your mom.” “What do you mean?” Kira looked up towards Dyson. “Always afraid of something.” “What is that supposed to mean!” Kira exclaimed. “So many fears.” “Hey, everyone else in the world has fears to.” Kira expressed her opinion. “I guess that’s true.” Dyson said with a thinking face. “OK, let’s get some sleep, we’ll be right here Kira, I promise.” Ciara said lying down and hugging Kira.  
Dyson woke to a heat on his side. He blinked his eyes and looked to his side. He saw a sleeping Kira clenching to his side. It looked as though she was having a nightmare, but he didn’t want to wake her it seemed as though she hadn’t had a good sleep in a while. He looked to Ciara who was awake and getting everything ready to take a shower. He removed Kira’s hands from around his waist. Ciara walked over to him smiling, “Hey, sleepy head.” She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. “Hey, has she been like that for a while?” he asked pointing to a sprawled out Kira. “Yeah, she was like that since I got up.” Ciara said smiling from ear to ear.  
Kira wakes up to the smell of bacon and eggs. She looks at the bed she is currently laying on. The sheets are messed up and it seems like someone was taking a shower. She went down the hallway turning into the kitchen. “We’re going to meet a lot of people today.” He turns his back to the stove he’s cooking on. “Like who?” “Well, there’s Bo, Trick, Hale, and some others, did your mom tell you of any of them?” he asks tilting his head. “Yes, like Bo and trick. But, she never mentioned a Hale.” she murmurs out tiredly with a shrug. “So, did she tell you about us?” he questions her. Should I tell him I know their Fae? She questions herself. “Uh, well yeah, she told me you have… special abilities.” Nice Kira, Smooth, she mentally slaps herself. “Like what?” he asks anxiously. She takes a big gulp, “She told me you were Fae.” She cringes a little waiting for his response. “Oh.” He turns towards the bar she’s currently sitting at. “There’s something I have to tell you, about me.” She looks up at the man. “Yes, what is it.” She gets out of her chair and moves around the bar. “Well, I’m part human, part fae, but I don’t know what kind. That’s why mom told me about you.” She raises her eyebrows and he goes wide-eyed.  
There are a few moments of silence till Ciara walks in. “What smells so good?” she asks looking at the scene before her. “Better question, what’s going on here?” she looks to Dyson. “Well, Kira here is part Fae but she doesn’t know what kind.” Kira turns toward to the woman in the doorway with a shy smile. “Uh…um…how?” “That’s a good question, I don’t know.” She says looking between the two adults now eating breakfast. “Well, we should ask trick when we talk to him. Everyone is gathering at the Dal to meet our little Kenzi.” Dyson says teasingly. “Right, then let’s clean up and go get you some clothes.” Ciara said picking up the dishes. “OK, is Dyson coming with us?” Kira asks turning to him drinking his coffee. “Yeah, I guess, if he wants to.” Ciara said sitting back down at the table.  
They went to shop after shop buying clothes and different accessories. They got back home around 4:00 and had to be at the Dal by 4:30. “Let’s go put these in the closet and find something for you to wear.” Ciara said grabbing the bags and leading Kira to her room. “Hurry.” Dyson yelled down the hall then went to sit on the couch. 20 minutes later. Kira came out of her room with a pink knee-high dress with a blue ribbon around her stomach. Her hair straightened with blue flats on. “How do I look?” Kira asked Dyson who was currently watching TV. He turned to look at the girl and his mouth gaped open. “Wow you look beautiful.”


	2. At The Dal

 At the Dal “It’s 4, where is he?” Hale asked. “Calm down, Hale they’re probably on their way here.” Trick said politely to calm down the pacing siren. “But, I really do want to meet this Kira, he described to me.” Trick said looking at a new costumer walking in. “Me too, I wonder if Kenzi told her we were Fae?” Bo asked. “If I know Kenzi I’m sure she did.” Lauren says walking up to the bar. She hugs Bo. “Yeah, you’re probably right.” Bo says to her as she sits. They hear the door open and look to see Dyson and Ciara walk in. “Where’s Kira?” Trick says noticing there’s no third person. “We didn’t think it was the best thing to bring a 14 year old girl into a bar.” Ciara says. “That would probably be best.” Trick said pointing to the lair. “You can go around back.” He says gesturing toward a waitress to take his place. We’ll meet you down there.” They all got up and headed to the door and Dyson and Ciara went to get Kira. They got to the car where Kira was still buckled up. Kira saw them and unbuckled herself and got out of the car. “They’re all waiting to meet you.” Dyson looked at her, shaking in her flats. “That doesn’t make me any less nervous.” Kira said taking his hand in hers. He looked down at their now interlocked hands and looked as Kira grabbed Ciara’s as well. “You’ll be fine and they’ll love you.” Ciara said as she started to walk towards the back door. Dyson reached for the door knob and began to turn. “Wait!” Kira yelled, then she started to fix her dress and hair. “Uck, come on.” Dyson pulled her down the hallway. They got to the end and Dyson opened the door stepping in front of Kira. “Everyone…” Everyone turned to Dyson and Ciara. “This is Kira.” They stepped aside to show Kira to the excited crowd. Kira stepped forward and said, “Hi, it’s very nice to meet you.” Before anyone could do anything Bo scooped up Kira and squeezed her into a big hug. “Um…I. Can’t…breath.” Kira tried to gasp out.

Dyson had to pry Bo off the almost crushed girl. “Sorry, hi, I’m Bo, this is Hale, Lauren, and Trick.” Bo explained pointing towards the different people in the circle as she said the names. “Hello, Dyson said you had something to say to us about yourself?” Trick questioned as he walked to the girl. “Uh, yes, it’s just well, I don’t really know how to ask or tell, and I hope you don’t see me any different after I tell you.” Kira starts but before she can ramble anymore, Dyson puts a hand on her shoulder, “its OK you don’t have to be afraid.” Kira continued. “Well, I can’t tell you how but I’m, part Fae.” Kira cringed but no one knew how to respond. “Do you know what kind of Fae?” Hale asked. “Uh, no but, um I started to develop, um abilities.” She almost said the end in a whisper. “What do you mean by? Abilities?” Trick questioned the girl. “Well, I um would think about what I wanted the water to do then I moved my hands in that motion and it did it, the same with fire in the fireplace and dirt.” She explained. Later, Kira was sitting on the couch and Trick was pacing. Everyone met Kira and got to know her and they had fun socializing but, now it was time to get serious. “I don’t know of any Fae that can manipulate all four of the elements like that.” Trick said and Dyson nods his head in agreement. “Well, there’s something else.” Kira looked to Dyson. “I’ve started to grow…wings” She looked at a shocked Trick. “I need to do some research on it but, now I have no idea.” Trick looked to the books, “You want to help me search, there’s a lot of books to look through.” Trick looked back to Kira and shrugged with a smile. “Can I?” Kira turned towards Dyson. “Yeah, sure I think that’s fine, I have some errands to run.” He turned toward Trick. “No going upstairs, got it?” He motioned to the stairs that lead upstairs. “Calm down, Papa wolf, Jesus.” Kira said laughing afterwards. “Just like your mom.” Trick said letting out a small chuckle. “OK, you go, let’s get started Kira” Trick walked to the bookshelves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, i won't be able to post for a couple of days. I will probably put a new chapter up Friday.


	3. That's a Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find out something new about Kira's powers.

“So do you think over time my powers will grow stronger?” Kira looked to the man who was reading a dirty old book. “I can’t answer that till I know what type of Fae you are.” He pointed to a book on the shelf as if to tell her to look in that one. “Kira, did your mom tell you if she had any abilities like yours?” he turned to the girl with her nose in a book and eyes wide with interest. Without looking up Kira responded, “No, she said she was human, she said the only thing that happened to her that was magical is something about a Norn, If that helps?” Trick walked to a book on the shelf labeled Norn. “Well, did she tell you exactly what happened with the Norn?” “She told me a bottle of black stuff was broken over her arm.” Kira looked to the man with questioning eyes. “It says in here that the black stuff you described is...” Trick read the description and dropped the book. Kira picked up the book and questioned Trick, “What is it?” she read the description.

“What does it mean by…? Becoming a wolf?” Trick was drawn out of his trance of shock by her question. “Well, it means…she became a wolf shifter like Dyson.” Kira slowly lowered herself down on the couch, mouth opened. “I think we should call Dyson.” Trick said walking towards the phone. “Hey, trick what is it?” Dyson answered the phone. “There’s been an Interesting new development.” Trick said. “Interesting?! More like downright freighting and appalling and angering!” Kira screamed in the background. “Trick?” Dyson questioned the man. “Just get here quick!” Tricked told him then hung up before Dyson could question him any further. Dyson arrived at the Dal and went in and straight to the lair to find Kira pacing and Trick watching quietly. “Trick, what’s going on?” Trick turned. “We learned something interesting about our little friend the Norn.” Dyson flinched at the mention of the name. “What about her?” He asked a little distracted by a still pacing Kira. “The bottle that fell onto Kenzi’s arm, was a potion that turned her into a shifter, particularly a wolf shifter.” Trick explained.

They heard a loud thump, they turned to Kira who was now on the floor. Dyson leaned down and said, “Kira, its OK.” “No it’s not OK, I could be part werewolf and not know it. This on top of all the other stuff!” Kira yelled. “We don’t know if you’ll develop those powers since your mom wasn’t born with it.” Trick said. Kira grabbed the book and began to read out loud, “If the recipient of this potion reproduces a year after infection the offspring will have residual abilities.” Kira looked up at him with a ‘what were you saying’ look. “OK, we’ll just have to figure this out one step at a time.” Dyson said. “I’ll teach you how to control it and anything else you may need to learn.” Dyson tried to calm the hysterical girl. Trick looked to the book Kira had put down, “What were you reading, before all this happened?” “I don’t know, a book about plants?” Kira looked to Trick who was walking to the couch she was sitting on earlier. “Kira, how can you even read this, it’s in a form of Celtic language?” Trick asked looking at the different symbols on the page she was reading. “I don’t know it looks like English to me.” Kira said shrugging it off. Dyson and Trick looked at the girl. Trick was about to question her, but his phone rang. “Yes, hello.” Trick answered, to hear it was Bo on the line. “Hey Trick, you know how you said if a human and Fae mate that the offspring won’t have any powers?” Bo asked. “Yeah, why?” Trick looked confused. “Well, wouldn’t that mean that both, Kira’s parent had to be Fae to get her ability?” Bo question. “Yeah, We found out when Kenzi had Kira she was Fae, I’ll catch you up tomorrow, okay?” Trick told the now surprised Succubus. “Okay Trick, see you tomorrow.” She hung up.

“For now you are going home and I am studying a bit more.” Trick pointed to Kira and Dyson. “Are you sure you don’t want me to help?” Kira asked. “No, I should be fine.” He said with a smile. Trick started to question if he ever smiled this much in one day. “OK, well can I at least take this?” Kira asked pointing to the book in his hands. “Sure.” Trick said. “At least you didn’t steal it, like your mom.” Dyson said. “Yeah, she was an awesome shadow thief though.” Kira said with a sad smile. They got home after a hectic day. Kira walked to her room and got her pajamas on. She walked to the kitchen and looked to Dyson and Ciara. “Do you want some spaghetti?” Ciara and Dyson turned around surprised. “Why are you looking at me like that, I can cook!” she said slightly offended. “Yeah, I’d love to not cook for once” she turned to Dyson with a glare but he shrugged it off. “I would love to try some, but hopefully you don’t cook like your mom.” Dyson said with a slight chuckle. “Yeah.” Kira said with a sigh. Ciara had been filled in on the events of that day, and felt bad for the girl. Kira grabbed the noodles from the pantry and some meat. Dyson and Ciara watched in awe as she whipped around the kitchen getting ingredients and throwing it into a pot, she strained the noodles and put them in a dish, she grabbed the sauce and gently poured it on the noodles with some Parmesan cheese. “Dinner is served.” She placed the dish on the table with plates and utensils. They all sat down and dove into the freshly made dish. “I hope you like it.”


	4. The Break-in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A break-in and a dilemma. Sorrowful people.

        They had finished their meal and Kira was lavished with praises. “You are completely different then your mom when it comes to cooking.” Dyson complimented. “Thanks, I try.” “How’d you learn to cook so well?” Ciara questioned. “I don’t know, it kind of just comes to me.” Kira blushes from the compliment. They are all startled by a sudden bang at the door. Then, the door is demolished to a million pieces. An underfae begins to walk into the door (The first one Bo faced in episode 1). Dyson stepped in front of Ciara and Kira, preparing to fight.

                                                                                                                    Kira’s point of view

          Ciara led me to the back room and told me to hide, she ran out to help Dyson. I have skills, I can help and I’m going to. I ran to the living room, almost getting hit with Dyson’s flying body. I leaned down to check his pulse…breathing, but unconscious. I turned back to the intruder.

         “Hey, can we talk about this?” I ask hesitantly. He run towards me and swings. “Guess, that’s a no.” I run to the sink and turn it on turning it into an ice knife. I dodge a few of his attaches, then I make my way onto his back and put my knife to his throat. I run it across his neck slicing it open. His body goes cold and limp and falls to the ground with a thud.

                                                                                                                 Dyson’s point of view.

           I woke with a pounding headache and a pain in my side, probably a cracked rib. Kira and Ciara were the next thing that came to mind. I started to gain my balance as I stood. I yelled out, “Ciara, Kira?” A few seconds past before I got a panicked reply, “Dyson?!” it was Ciara. I followed the voice to Kira’s room I turned the corner. I walked in the room to see Ciara standing by Kira’s bed. ‘No, she can’t be hurt, she can’t be dead.’ I thought to myself quickly walking over to Ciara. Kira was floating a foot off her bed. It looked like she was dead, but she had a faint heartbeat. I leaned to pick her up but Ciara stopped me, “We don’t know if it’s safe to move her.” A stray tear rolled down her cheek. “OK, I’ll call Trick, hopefully he knows what’s going on.” I tried to say in a calm and comforting voice. Dyson Dialed Trick’s number and waited as it rang. “Hello?” Trick asked. “Hey, Trick, it’s me, Dyson.” “Oh, hello, what is it?” “It’s Kira, an underfae attacked us and now she’s floating above her bed and not waking up, Trick I don’t know what to do.” “OK, can you bring her down here?” Trick asked trying to figure out what to do next. “Is it safe?” Dyson asked, concerned for the sleeping girls well being. “It should be, how fast can you get here?” Trick asked. “5 to 10 minutes, maybe.” Dyson said. “Shouldn’t we call Bo, or Lauren?” Dyson questioned the bar keep. “No, they’re already here, just get Kira here.” “OK, see you in a sec.” Dyson hung up and made his way back to Kira’s room. “Trick said to bring her in.”

            Dyson slowly put his hands on Kira’s back, he didn’t want to break her. When he touched her back she fell right into his arms. He made his way through the living room, with Kira. “Ciara, grab Kira’s coat, please.” Dyson motioned to the chair. Ciara picked up Kira’s coat and hurried to the door where Dyson was impatiently waiting. They loaded Kira into the car and drove as quickly as they could to the Dal. “Put her on the couch.” Trick said looking to a sorrowful Dyson standing in the lairs doorway. Trick had told everyone to go home. Bo and Lauren rushed down into the lair behind Dyson. Dyson placed the now limp girl on the couch and looked to Lauren, “Do you know what’s wrong with her?” “I would need to take some samples, she looks perfectly fine on the outside, Trick do have an opinion?” “No, in others maybe but, due to all her powers it could be a totally different cause.” “Can’t we take her to the Ash’s Compound?” Bo asked turning to Lauren. “We don’t know if she has been claimed yet or if they even know about her.” Lauren said. “They must know, they knew about me, they probably arranged the attack on Dyson.” Bo explained in a very aggravated tone. Dyson wondered if they had been fighting before they had come here. “Dyson, I think I found something!” Trick yelled from the other room.


	5. The Discovery

                    Dyson ran to Trick’s side. “What is it?” Lauren asked making her way around Dyson to face Trick. “Their called a soul phoenix.” Trick started to explain. “They’re like Valkyries, but they don’t take the souls to Valhalla, they actually put the souls of the dead into a new form, like reincarnation, that’s why they are called phoenixes” Trick finished. “Is that why she has wings?” Lauren asked. “Yes, more than likely.” Trick replied. “So what does she eat?” Bo asked looking towards Kira lying on the couch. “For now, human food, but when she is older, human souls, when a soul isn’t able to enter another form due to impurities or bad deeds, then the soul phoenix consumes the soul.” Trick finished. “Am I the only one missing the big question?” Dyson said agitated. “What’s happening to her now?” Ciara asked walking from behind Dyson. “I think it’s a sort of coming of age ritual, it happens when the soul phoenix takes its first soul.” Trick announced. “What happens when she comes out of that state?” Lauren asked. “I don’t know not a lot of people witness this.” Trick said looking to the human doctor. “Phoenixes are like wolves in a way, they usually travel in packs, but there are a few that wish to be alone.” Trick answers. “Unfortunately, many change in personality after this metamorphosis.” Trick continued looking for everyone’s reaction. “But, where are the other phoenixes?” Bo asked. “Many soul phoenixes have been killed, in fear that they would become too powerful and devour healthy souls. A Few minutes later. Kira quickly opened her eyes and looked around. She noticed the bookshelves and tables with scattered papers across them.

               “Trick?!” She yelled out more than little scared. Everyone ran in the room she was previously asleep in. “Kira, how do you feel?” Dyson questioned sitting at her side. “Hungry.” Kira looked to Trick. “Do you make a good burger?” She asked. “Ha, yeah.” Trick let out almost full blown laughing. “Trick? Why are you glowing?” Trick quickly turned around with a shocked look. He ran and grabbed the book he read on phoenixes earlier. “Phoenixes, can see the shape, color, and character of a soul in a human or Fae.” He read to the audience in the room. “What do the souls look like Kira?” Ciara asked walking to the young girl. “Their kind of like a wave coming off of your body. Wait, souls? Phoenixes? What are you talking about?” She looked to Dyson who was now pacing around the room. “I was reading and came across a Fae with the powers you have their called soul Phoenixes.” Trick answered. “So, do all phoenixes have the ability to control the elements?” Kira asked. “I don’t know, there are hardly any Phoenixes left, if there are any they’re probably in deep hiding.” Trick looked to the rest of the people in the room. “Can I please just get something to eat?!” The young girl asked. Trick let out a soft chuckle along with the rest of the group. “Sure, how does a burger with a shake sound?” Trick looked to her with a smile. “Delicious, thank you.” She said to him. Everyone started to walk upstairs. Dyson kneeled down so he was eye level with Kira. “You’re taking this surprisingly well?” he looked straight into her eyes. “Why wouldn’t I? I finally know what I am.” She looked back to him then she looked to the stairs. “Go ahead and go talk I’ll be fine down here, I can read Trick’s books.” Kira nodded her head towards the door leading up to the bar. “I will be right upstairs if you need me, ok?” “Ok!” Kira yelled with a sigh.

                After about 5 minutes of silence, Dyson broke the silence. “How is she going to learn to control her wolf side along with the phoenix?” Everyone looked to Dyson. “It might overwhelm her but, I’m sure she’ll make it through.” Bo patted him on the shoulder. “We don’t even know for sure if her phoenix side won’t suppress her wolf side.” Trick added. A few more minutes of discussing had passed before they heard a blood curtailing scream come from the lair. Everyone looked at each other in shock and wide-eyed. They were snapped back by another scream. They all rushed dawn stairs, they originally couldn’t see her, the group walked to the room to the right to find Kira on the floor. No one knew what to do.


	6. The Wound

            After a minute they realized why she was screaming, the bones in her body were breaking. “Oh my god!” Bo screamed out at the horror unfolding in front of her. “Dyson, what’s happening?” Ciara yelled as she sat next to Kira who was still screaming and writhing on the floor. “I think her phoenix side, effected the transformation. My ancestors evolved so the change wouldn’t hurt, but I guess the other part of her changed that.” Dyson explained not fully knowing himself. “I can give her something to ease the pain but, being a Fae I’ve never worked on before I don’t know the proper dosage."

          Lauren tried to calm Bo down but she was freaking out herself. Lauren pulled a bottle and syringe out of her bag but Dyson stops her, “You can’t, she’s in the middle of a transition, her body will reject it and make it worse.” “We must leave, she doesn’t know how to control the wolf side, and it won’t recognize us as friend.” Trick looked to Ciara and the others. They tried to protest but knew they couldn’t. They reluctantly made their way to the bar upstairs. Bo and Ciara were both in tears as the minutes of blood curdling screams ensued. Trick, Dyson and Hale could only clench their jaws. Then, it stopped. Everyone looked up. “Dyson, is she?” Bo looked to Dyson. He takes a big whiff of the air. “Yes” he looks over to the girls. “Trick, I’m going down, she has to get used to people around her in her wolf form.” Trick nodded. “Hale, I need you just in case.” “Got it” they walked to the door, careful to make sure she wasn’t on the other side. They heard rustling as they made their way down the staircase. They made it to the ground and looked around the corner. “Stay here, she might see it as a threat.” Hale nodded and stepped back about a foot.

          Dyson walked around the corner and looked at the young wolf. He went wide-eyed. The sight before him was amazing. Something he had never seen before, the wolf in front of him had bright orange hair that looked like fire. Her eyes were a piercing blue. Dyson kneeled down as a sign he was friendly. Kira bowed back. “Hale, you can come out.” Dyson motioned his hand slowly. “Whoa, I have never seen a wolf like that before.” Hale looked to Dyson for an explanation. “It’s probably her phoenix side leaking through.” Back upstairs “I wonder if she’s OK.” Bo asked. “There’s no noise downstairs, so it must be going well.” Lauren responded. “Maybe I should go look.” Trick started walking towards the lair when Hale erupted out. “Do NOT go down there!” “Why?” BO asked stepping toward him. “Kira and Dyson are having a wolf stare down.” “How did that happen?” Trick flung his hands in the air in disbelief. “At first Dyson said she was responding well to us, then something fell behind her and she freaked, Dyson told me to hide just in case, He transformed and now wolf Stare down.” Hale told the story and everyone let out a sigh of stress. About an hour later they heard a crashing noise and a loud whimper. “Was that a whimper of pain or something else?” Bo asked eyes fearful. “I’m hoping something else.” Hale said as he looked over to the lair door. Everyone rushed down there to see what had happened. They looked around to see a table collapsed and paper everywhere. They looked to see the cause of the destruction. Everyone’s jaw dropped at the sight of Kira’s wolf. It seemed only Bo noticed the patch of red fur on her side. It wasn’t just fur. The fur was stained by blood. “Dyson what did you do?!” Bo let out it seemed to draw attention to her and Kira’s wound. If it was possible everyone’s mouth opened farther. Except Trick’s his closed in anger. “Hale, calm them down.” Trick told him in a harsh tone.


End file.
